The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to a moisture reducing apparatus. Specifically, the subject matter relates to a moisture reducing apparatus to be used with a gas turbine system.
Generally, gas turbine filtration enclosures and systems are challenged by a combination of dust, particulate and contaminant loads along with local environmental conditions that can include heavy fog periods. The combination of these conditions can prove challenging for final, high efficiency filters even with pulse cleaning systems installed. This is because the combination of conditions can create a layer of “mud” on the filters that increases the pressure loss across the filter and can shorten their operational life.
One approach to solving this issue is to use coalescing pads or filters upstream of the final filters to protect the final filters. These coalescing pads can, however, be maintenance intensive with change out periods as frequently as every week.